


Draft #14

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Office, Sounding, eruri - Freeform, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is late at night but Erwin is still busy with paperwork. Rivaille is tired of waiting and enters his office to persuade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft #14

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderecommander](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yanderecommander), [Monsoon Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monsoon+Rain), [maidenroseforever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=maidenroseforever).



> This draft has been lying inside my hard drive for quite some time. Until a friend from Tumblr requested it. So, I decided to upload it.
> 
> When I wrote this, chapter 49 hadn't come out yet. I used to believe that Erwin was secretly an antagonist in the story. I used to loath him, seeing him not more than a manipulative slob. This fic (but the last 300 words) reflexes my point of view. 
> 
> Thank you for Monsoon Rain for the detailed reference of the sex scene (I hardly get it out of my mind, now).

The door at the Commander's office is shut. A clicking from the loggia sends the echo around the room but fails to stir any movement from the Commander. Rivaille stands behind the locked door, hurriedly he walked toward the Commander, who still refuses to acknowledge the change of air around the room.

He sits on the desk with his leg crossed, still the Commander busy himself with piles of papers stacked in front of him. Seeing no reaction from the man sitting in front of him, he lightly brushes the tip of his boot on the Commander's outer thigh. The later stirs a bit, but continues working. When the same action is repeated, Erwin shifts his seat away from the prying leg. His expression is without any trace of pleasure or displeasure.

Seeing this as a rejection, Rivaille lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Erwin, I can't come alone.", he hisses.

Erwin stops his writing and looks at the seated Rivaille. His blue eyes gives out a nonchalant look, before he pursues his writing.

Rivaille eyes him more closely, like a hawk watching his prey. Each time he moves his leg toward Erwin, the later moves away. Now, Erwin has seated slightly away from his desk, creating enough gap between his chair to the desk. Rivaille sits on the middle of the desk. He sees Erwin sits with his thighs press together tightly.

Although Erwin sends out signs that he doesn't want to be bothered, he's watching Rivaille desperate expression from the corner of his eyes. Pretending to be engrossed with paperwork, he has the chance to pretend to be the prey.

Finally, Erwin looks toward Rivaille. He realizes that he has moved away from the desk and Rivaille has sat on the middle of the desk. He lets out a soft chuckle and is rewarded with a dead glare. Erwin stands up and walks toward his desk. Gently, he moves his paper and ink pot into the drawer. He leans toward Rivaille, his lips presses against Rivaille shirt.

"You can't be helped.", he whispers on Rivaille's ears. His voice was smooth and seductive. His fingers crawl toward Rivaille's inner thigh. They lingers playfully on the bulge of Rivaille's trousers.

Erwin looks at Rivaille whose eyes gleams with lust and desperate need. How he enjoy the change of color on the later cheeks and ears. He tightens his grip and is rewarded with Rivaille's raspy gasp.

"Stop playing with me, Erwin!", he heard Rivaille pleads.

Suddenly, he stops. He tilts Rivaille chin and their gaze meet. He looks at Rivaille with a bemused look. Erwin takes his hand off from Rivaille. He moves his attention to the second drawer on his desk. He take out a small vial out and holds it tightly on his palm.

“I'm not playing with you, Rivaille. Instead, I want you to play with yourself.", Erwin slurs as he put the vial on Rivaille's palm. With that, he resigns to his chair, far enough for each of them to touch each other but close enough to watch. He sits casually, but still with the air of authority around him.

"And, Rivaille, remove everything. Let me see you."

Rivaille grinds his teeth. His fingers are gripping the vial tightly until the knuckles turn white. This is far from his expectation. Why does Erwin behave like a cocky bastard today. But, he always behaves like a cocky bastard, anyway.

"Why you think I will do that?!" he hisses.

He sees Erwin raises his eyebrow. He leans forward and put his chin on the back of his palm.  Didn't he just see lust flashing on Erwin's eyes.

Erwin feels lust growing inside him, threatening to take over him. But he will never let it win over his mind.

He inhales deeply and says, "What you'll get depends on how good you're doing it."

Rivaille eyes widen. He let out an annoyed sigh. Hurriedly, he removes his boots, his gear, and finally his clothes. His trousers are difficult to remove. Then they are finally gone, exposing a his soft shaft, with a fleshy head dangling from its end. Behind his penis, the ball bag is hanging low.

Erwin watched Rivaille begins to swell. The head is magnificent. It’s  meaty bell-shaped head with a round end and thick flange that went down both sides of the shaft giving the effect of a bell. Rivaille grasps it, feeling its warmth against his palm and encircling fingers.

To his surprise, Erwin is walking toward him. His gaze is full of hopes when he realized that Erwin is walking toward the desk. He opens a smaller drawer and takes out a small box, only fit in his palm. Rivaille's eyes follow the movement of the Commander, until he is standing right in front of him.

"Open your legs wider." Erwin orders, with his voice gentle but stern.

"What's your plan, old man?!", Rivaille raises his voice.

He sees Erwin smirks as he kneels down. His face is in front of Rivaille's genital.

"Just something to help both of us.", he replies casually as his fingers grips Rivaille's soft arousal. At the tip, the urethra is a perfect circle, looking as if it’s been drilled, and a drop of clear fluid fills it. Erwin began spreading the slippery drop around the opening in small circles.

Rivaille gasps at the sudden warmth. He arches his back. When he was about to sway his hip, Erwin said, "Don't move! I don't want to injure you" He sits still and watching.

He sees Erwin opens the box. Inside, there's a small hollow metal rod of around ten centimeters long, like a pipe but much smaller. He holds the end of the rod with his right hand while left hand is gripping Rivaille. He coats it with the content from the vial then carefully inserted the rod into the hole. It produces a crooked version of pleasure.  Rivaille slams his hands on the desk. Pleasure hits his body and mind when the end lightly brushes his prostate. His toes are gripping the edge of the desk. His tongue curls up, and without his intention, he starts moaning. Sweat starts breaking on his forehead.

When Erwin is finished, he saw the other end of the rod protruding out from his penis, with the remaining length disappear inside him. He looks at Erwin with quizzical look and asks, "What this for?"

Erwin doesn't answer him immediately. But returns to his seat first then he answers, "It’s call sounding . It meant to keep your arousal. The hollow will allow you release but not climax."

"YOU DISGUSTING BASTARD, ERWIN! TAKE THIS OUT!"

"If I take it out, you walk out from this office and none of us gets anything." Erwin rebuts.

Rivaille shakes his head.

“You don’t have to do this, Rivaille.”, Erwin coaxs him.

“You’re a manipulative bastard, Erwin!”

A flash of emotion sparkles in Erwin eyes. Is it anger or lust, Rivaille can’t determine. But upon hearing his last words, Erwin stands up and walks toward him. Softly, Erwin whispers to his ears.

“Do it!” he said as he places the vial back in Rivaille hands. Then, he walks back toward his chair and sits there.

Rivaille’s eyes widen. He gasps for some air.  He curses silently but he pours the content into his palm. His cock is already throbbing and the grip of his hand is a relief. He massages his arousal with the lubricant, holding it under-hand with his thumb towards the base, and his fingers circling it with gentle pressure. He slowly strokes back and forth over his sensitive areas. He runs one finger up the triangular groove under the head, feeling for his hot spot. His left hand cups his tightening scrotum while his rights continues stroking. He ran his fingers around his ridge and into his groove, twisting his fist around the big head. Accidently, his fingers brushes the rod, sending tingling sensations from his prostate into the shaft.  Out of curiousity, Rivaille slightly pulls out the rod and sees the rod falls back and caress his prostate as soon as he releases it. A moan escapes from his lips.

Rivaille is breathing harder now. His senses are flying out of the window. Before he realizes it, he starts moaning Erwin’s name.

Erwin is sitting calmly on his chair. His back is leaning against the splat, his arms are resting. A faint curve appears on the corner of his mouth. As if he is enjoying the scene, his whole body seems relaxed. Only his eyes have turned into the darkest shade of blue as lust consumes him.

“Rivaille, I know you need to cum urgently.”, he said playfully.

Rivaille look at Erwin. His gaze is sharp; bordering between anger, lust, and desperation.

“Erwin! You bastard! Fuck you and your filthy mind!”

Rivaille is sure that he hears Erwin’s soft chuckle. Just when he was about to shot another stream of profanity, Erwin says, “Let me see you spread yourself wide.”

“You’re a sick manipulative bastard, Erwin! Take this out!”

There is no reply from Erwin. Only his eyes are shining with dark lust. The air was silent and stuffy.  Yet, he makes no move.

Rivaille starts rubbing his opening with his middle finger and pushing it gently into his ass. Lying on his back, he lifts my legs up and over his head while keeping his knees together, exposing his rosebud to the cool air of the night and moreover, to Erwin. His finger resumes its earlier probing. His erection stands proud. On the tip, the peeking metal rod is wet with oozing liquid. Rivaille shoves one finger inside his orifice. His muscle grips tight but then relaxes under the incredible pleasure. Soon, he is pushing in a second finger, then adds a third. He moves his fingers in and out his orifice, enjoying every moment he stretches himself wide. He no longer cursing Erwin instead, he’s moaning his name tenderly.

Just when he is enjoying himself so much, he senses Erwin looming over him. His hand is caressing his cheek tenderly.  Rivaille removes his fingers from his orifice. He grabs Erwin shirt and pushes himself into seating position. His head is resting on Erwin chest. Another lustful moan comes out as the rod caresses his prostate.

Erwin kisses Rivaille’s fingers and take them into his mouth, sucking each of them with passion. Rivaille hears soft rustling sound and he felt Erwin’s arousal protruding on his orifice. He pushes Erwin back and says, “No more game, Erwin. Take off your clothes. I mean all of them.”

Erwin sighs. A genuine smile appears on his face.

“You really can’t be helped.” he replies as he draws Rivaille back into his arms and kisses his head. Then, he quickly removes his clothes. As requested, he removes everything. He reaches for the vial and pour the remaining content and slickes it over his length. Tenderly, he warps Rivaille in his arms, skin to skin, his chin on Rivaille’s temple.  

Rivaille is drawn by the warmth, the soft lingering touch, and the strong heart beats. Yet, he sighs. Heat is still pooling in his groin and he needs release. Erwin’s arousal is pressing against his entrance.

“Erwin… Erwin… Please.” he starts to beg.

Erwin settles Rivaille down on the desk while Rivaille spreads his legs apart and Erwin settles himself between them. Slowly, he begins to push himself inside. Rivaille closes his eyes and hides the pain Erwin knows. He feels dizzy as the muscles inside Rivaille are squeezing his member tightly, a guttural groan from Erwin lips. Then he reaches of the rod, and gently playing with it.  The rod is caressing his arousal while producing more lustful moans from Rivaille. As Erwin moves his hips, Rivaille cries of Erwin’s name.

”Take it out, Erwin..” Rivaille pleads in between his cries of pleasure. Erwin touches Rivaille’s genital area and feels the build up. Through his fingers, he can feel that the muscles have been stretched more than they used to. Yet, he thrusts a few times before gently removing the device. He feels Rivaille shivering in delight as the metal rod slipping out. Without breaking the embrace, he put the device in the empty vial.

Rivaille is clinging over him and eagerly moving his hip, matching his movement. Erwin looks at him and he finds Rivaille more endearing.  Lovingly he encircles his fingers around Rivaille member, pressing lightly. He hears Rivaille makes guttural grunt and his body trembling in his embrace. Warm liquid washes over his hand and chest. He meets his own release soon after.

Erwin is hovering above Rivaille. Lovingly, they look at each other. Rivaille touches the strands of Erwin’s hair. Erwin draws Rivaille into his embrace and kisses him.

Then, he carries Rivaille into the adjoining room.


End file.
